Chat and confess play?
by Jiyoka
Summary: This is how Len the playboy confess with his childhood friend,Rin. One shot!


On a bored day, a girl name Rin, that's me, sitting in front of her computer doing nothing

**Log in as: RiN+OrAnGe**

**Password: orangelover**

**lennybanana online**

**DivaQueenMiku online**

**Leek3Mikuo online**

**MegurineLuka online**

**Gumilicious online**

**GaKuPo1365 online**

**Icecream/addict online**

Uhhh…a bunch of idiot… where is the clever one? I scan and then I found someone

**neruNe online**

That's unusual… Should I chat with her? …. Better not.

**lennybanana:** Hey~ Rinny~

Why is this idiot chatting with me again?

**Rin+Orange:** What the hell do you want?

**lennybanana:** Just want to chat with you,honey~

Urgh… this playboy… tell me how the hell he became my childhood friend.

**Rin+Orange:** Stop calling me that, I hate you playboy

**lennybanana:** Aww…. I love you too Rinny

**Rin+Orange:** Can I kill you? Now?

**lennybanana**: If you want to go on a date with me. You may

**Rin+Orange:** Go away please…

**icecream/addict joined the chatroom**

**icecream/addict:** Awww~ look at the two couple fighting.,.~

**Rin+Orange:** Tell me why am I attracting idiots only?

**DivaQueenMiku joined the chatroom**

**DivaQueenMiku**: Wahhh~ Let's fight too, Kaito~

**lennybanana:** Hey! This is only for me and Rinny! Get lost, but Miku is invited. Welcome princess~

**icecream/addict:** Woi! Flit your own girl!

**Rin+Orange:** The hell… Is this web site's for couples?

**lennybanana:** Than am I your partner?

**Rin+Orange:** Go to hell, now.

**DivaQueenMiku**: Kyaaa! What a lovely couple~

**Rin+Orange:** Go away….

**Leek3Mikuo joined the chatroom**

**Leek3Mikuo:** Hahaha! Let's make a triangle love, I'm stealing Rinny too

**lennybanana:** Fuck off Mikuo, Rin's mine.

**Leek3Mikuo:** Or should you say 'one of your princess'?

**Icecream/addict:** Don't worry Kuo! I'm on your side! You're going down, playboy!

**DivaQueenMiku:** Then I'm on Len's side

**Icecream/addict:** Miku! That's cruel!

**DivaQueenMiku:** What? 2 verses 2. It's fair!

**lennybanana:** Thanks for the support , my queen

**Rin+Orange:** I'm sick of you guys ignoring me…

**lennybanana:** Should I stop by and stay by your side all night?

**Leek3Mikuo:** I'm going too~

**Rin+Orange:** The hell… I'll flatten you guys with my road roller

**Leek3Mikuo**: Wow, you bought one?

**lennybanana:** Let's take a ride on it together then, honey~

**Rin+Orange:** I didn't buy it, I steal it

**DivaQueenMiku:** Don't joke Rinny~ XC

**Icecream/addict:** Miku! I'll be there when Rinny went in to jail!

**lennybanana:** Not when her prince is here!

**Leek3Mikuo:** Not when I'm here for her!

**DivaQueenMiku:** Kyaa~ Rinny! Lucky to be you with your cute face and flat chest!

**Rin+Orange:** The hell… Sucks to be me. Fuck for you guys..

**Gumilicious joined the chatroom**

**Gumilicious:** Hahaha~ A love fight? Count me in! I'm in Kuo's side then!

**lennybanana:** Hey~ Princess, you should be in my side!

**Leek3Mikuo:**Welcome~

**Rin+Orange:**…. I'm out of this hell…

**Rin+Orange is offline**

Those idiots… Why the hell are they doing this fight again? Then, I heard a buzz beside me. A message!

**7.38p.m**

**To: Rinny~**

**From: LenTheJerk**

**Hey princess, why you go when you're the main character there?**

When did I give him my new phone number? That stalker…

**7.38p.m**

**To:LenTheJerk**

**From: Rinny~**

**How the hell did you get my phone number?**

**7.39p.m**

**To: Rinny~**

**From: LenTheJerk**

**Do you remember that my mom's a vice principle?**

**7.39p.m**

**To: LenTheJerk**

**From: Rinny**

**Stop stalking me**

****Than... 5 minutes later,... What took him so long? ... Wa-Wait! This is not what you think! I'm not in love with him! Sorry! Kill you if you think like that...

**7.43p.m**

**To: Rinny**

**From: LenTheJerk**

**How can I stop when I'm in love with you?**

****That playboy... he really is stalking me...

**7.44p.m**

**To: LenTheJerk**

**From: Rinny**

**You really are stalking me... Can I kill you ? I really want you dead**

**7.44p.m**

**To: Rinny**

**From: LenTheJerk**

**Can you grant my last wish before you kill me?**

**7.44p.m**

**To: LenTheJerk**

**From: Rinny**

**What shota?=.=**

**7.45p.m**

**To: Rinny **

**From: LenTheJerk**

**Do you love me?**

****Wait... What! Do I love him... Yes I do.. I mean as childhood like... Urghhhh! I'm blushing like hell! I fell on the floor and I roll and roll and roll myself on the floor. This is not cool! This is not funny!

" Don't roll on the floor! It's dirty!" a voice suddenly appear. A figure with blonde hair tied in a ponyta- wait..

" Le-Len?" I blush and quickly get up from the floor.

" Yo princess"

" Don't 'yo' to me! Why the hell and how the hell did you get in to my-" I stop when I remember a person in my mind... " Don't tell me Miku she.."

" Yup, she stole your house key and gave it to me"

" The hell... Get out..." I push him out my room

" Hey! I still didn't get my answer!"

" Yeah Yeah, just go and confess to another random girl. But please, not me" I try to hide my blush. Closing the door and leaving Len outside my room. I slip down and sit on the floor, still red.

" Hey... Rin..?" he knock the door

" What, shota?"

" I love you"

" Don't flirt with me. You know I hate playboys"

" No, I'm serious" then, my heart's beating faster and faster.

" Yeah! Yeah! I'm sick of that words again" I try to act cool

" No, I'm serious. We're both teenagers now, and I don't think you're that dense, Rin."

" Of course I'm not" I pout

" Then, you know the answer very clear. Did you ever think why I stay by your side till now?" came to think back, I'm an unsocial person when I was a kid. I push every person that wants to be my friend... Except for that guy.. He keeps on coming and coming back to me.

" ..."

"..."

"..."

"...Rin? did you fainted?"

" ...No, I died"

" Pftt, are you soooooo happy that you died?"

" No, I"m so in frighten that I died"

" Hahaha, Rin, stop being a hard headed person and confess to me" he knock the door playfully.

" Shu-Shut up!" I blush again. That shota...

" Than I'll take it as a ' I love you too Lenny honey!' then!"

" The...The..hell.."

" Okay, This Saturday at the theme park we use to go"

" Huh?"

" Aww~ Don't blush, Rinny-chii~ We're going on a date!"

" As if!"

" Okay, I'll bang the door now!"

" For what? W-wait, what?" then, bang, the door bang open and he left a crack on my orange door... that guy..

" My door!"

He grin at me and pull me on my hand. Making our lips to met. We...kiss... KISS? Then, he push me back and grin again.. I could feel blood's flowing in my cheeks

" See you there Rinny! Or..."

" ...?"

" Or I'll rape you if you don't come" he grin again and disappear. What? Rape?

Are we officially dating? ...

.

.

.

We are dating couples now... right?


End file.
